SteelDollS Writes a Magical Mary Sue
by SteelDolls
Summary: The Vocaloids meet S, an OC, and are impressed with him so much they want to make him a VOCALOID! Thanks/credit to MarkScyther for giving me permission to use his bedazzling idea. This melodious piece of word vomit is for you, honey bunny. *blows kisses* -3- Warnings: Terribly written, OC x Kaito yaoi, OOCness


"Wow. Vocaloids are so cool." The young man, who was somewhere between 5'7" and 5'9" stared at the photograph with longing in his beautifully timbred voice. "Especially Kaito. He is so perfect. I would like to bite on his perfectly smooth, wonderful shoulder with my gleaming white teeth, and hear him yelp in his wonderfully melodious voice."

The man, who only called himself S, had long, knee-length hair that was silky and flawless skin, with long, sharp vampire fangs where eye teeth should be. His muscles weren't overtly bulging, but he was very, very strong, much more strong than you would think! Flexing his arm muscles, he picked up an 80 pound bag of flour and lifted it over his head like it was a bunch of daisies, twirling on one foot like a ballet dancer, and setting it carefully, one handed, on the top shelf of the kitchen cabinets at the local soup kitchen.

"There you go. My volunteering it is done for the day," S's deep, rich, manly voice boomed gently across the airwaves of the room. He smiled his million dollar smile as he headed out the door.

"Wait! S! How do we get to the flour from up there? We don't have a ladder right now!" One of the other volunteers called as the door closed behind the attractive man, and a sudden, loud crash came from the vicinity as the cabinets all fell down, unable to withstand the extra weight. Clouds of white powder exploded into the air, making everyone cough and choke badly, unable to stop from breathing in the fine particulate matter.

"That S is such an amazing guy. I wish we had a hundred more like him!" One of the top brass of the volunteers said wistfully in a calm tone amidst the flurry of coughing and panicked movement towards the front door for air. One person vomited in the corner. Another cried pitifully under the broken woodwork of the cabinet, partially crushed. "I hope he gets to meet the Vocaloids one day."

* * *

"Oh no! Someone help me! My dog is in traffic and about to get crushed by speeding vehicles!" A distressed, tearful female voice yelled out, as the pedestrian holding an empty dog leash gripped at her hair in agonizing horror, watching the light change from red to green. The cars at the stop light revved their engines maliciously, then peeled out from they waited with a cloud of engine smoke, towards the small cocker spaniel, who was sniffing something that smelled like butt coming up from the sewer grate.

"Noo! My poopsie!" The woman shrieked as S bowled past into the line of traffic, scooping up the dog just in time and sumersaulting back in front of the lady.

"Oh! You saved my dog thank you!" The woman scopped up the animal and crushed him to her ungainly bosom, suffocating him in her breasts that were jellylike in consistency. Normal breasts did not congeal over a smal animal the way these did, but maybe she had an operation. S stood with his hands on his hips and his chin pointed in the air, uttering a soft, "You're welcome" before turning and walking off into the night.

"Did you see that! That guy was amazing! He saved that dog!" Miku exclaimed from a small diner across the street, her face and small breasts plastered against the clear glass windows as her mouth hung open in a small "o" of being impressed in amazement. Her tear eyes followed S and his hunky bodily movements as he rounded a corner and disappeared from sight.

"Come on, we have to meet this guy!" Yanking all the other Vocaloids at the same time out of the door, Kaito yelped in tearful dismay as his ice cream cone toppled from his slim, pale hand and splatted against the asphauly. Big tears rose in his beautiful blue eyes and his mouth started to tremble like he was going to start wailing in agony at losing his belived aisu.

"Put a sock in it, Kaito, this is more important! We'll come back for the ice cream later!" Len yelled, pulling Kaito away, who reached out his hands and grabbed at air tearfully as he was pulled away from the melting treat that was on the ground, smashed and now abandoned.

A small cat walked up to the ice cream cone and licked it delicately, cocking its head cutely upweards and saying, "meow?" in an adorable tone as it flickered its ears towards someone with a high pitched manly voice screaming, "Nooooooo!" in the distance.

* * *

"There he is! Luka said softly, pressing her enormous breasts against the brick of the building as she peeked around the corner, fascinated to look at the hero that saved the dog. He was so handsome, she wanted to do nasty things with him. "Oh, I would sing for that guy!" she said with a mouth that sounded like it was full of cocks all the time.

"Let's go say hi," Gakupo said, and Meiko, Kaito, and everybody else nodded enthusiastically. Exploding out from the corner as one, Kaito tripped over Rin and sprawled on the ground.

"Um, hello," Kaito looked upwards. There was a shocked pair of green eyes looking down at him from the man and he held his hand out to him. "Oh!"

"Oh you are Vocaloids! And you are Kaito! I am a big fan!" S said, helping Kaito up. His warm hands felt magical.

"We are big fans fo yours too!" Miku piped up cheerfully. She and Rin grinned large toothful smiles full of white teeth at the new person. S's muscles rippled lightly and his shirt shivered in a sudden spring breeze, wafting a scent of honeysuckle and lemon towards the Vocaloids, who breathed in deeply in appreciation.

"I also smell like nutmeg sometimes," S explained with a faraway look in his eyes. "It's all because of a curse that happened when I was just a toddler. Some day, I knew I would meet all of you! And now it has happened!"

"Wow, S. You're a hero for saving that dog. But listening to your voice, I bet you are also a really good singer!" Rin stared with wide, rounded eyes in amazement at the man with the beautiful voice.

"Sing for us, sing for us!" All the Vocaloids began to chant, and after a moment, S put his hands up and gestured for them to stop.

"Very well, since you all want to hear me sing," S nodded and cleared his throat. "It has always been my dream to sing for you!"

Breaking into Mozart's concerto in D minor, S began to sing. The smooth, lilting sound of his voice resembling cats being strangled in a sea of pickle juice, the melodious shrieking was a feat in and of itself. Being inventive as a singer, S instead of hitting the notes like he should, was amazing and innovative as his chalkboardlike man vocals cauterwailed across the city, making babies cry and nuns shuck off their wimples, forveer after foregoing the faith in the attempt to find the source of the beautious magical sound, and have his babies.

When the last notes died off, all the Vocaloids boke into estatic applause. Rin and Meiko wolf-whistled, and Len had tears in his crystal clear blue eyes, moved.

"You are an amazing singer, S!" Miku enthused, as the leader she had the final say. "You need to sing with us! I am making you a Vocaloid from this day on!"

S's eyes lit up, and he stood very tall, his arms crossed over his handsome and smooth chest. "Yes. ...I am now a Vocaloid."

"Come with us to the studio. We will sing a lot of songs, and you will be as famous as we are." Nodding, S followed, then took the lead, pointing them in the direction of the studio, because he knows everything about the Vocaloids. On the way there, Kaito holds his hand, and S closes his hand over Kaito's, knowing this is right.

* * *

"First, we will change your look, so that you can be more recognizable as a Vocaloid," Gakupo directed when they got to the studio. Miku dyes S's hair to a shimmering rainbow of soft colors that shone whenever he moved his head. Luka and Meiko and Len helped find new clothes for S. Everything he wore looked really good, so they had a hard time.

Finally, it was time to sing. Everything went really good and at the end of the recording session, Miku exclaimed that S was sure to get the number 1 spot and knock her out of the running as the new top Vocaloid.

"No, Miku, you will always be the top Vocaloid except for maybe Kaito," S said, encouraging the cheery teal haired girl. She smiled happily back.

"Thank you S, you are so nice! I love you." She giggled and drew a line in the floor with her foot in shyness.

"I'm sorry Miku, I like you but I only love Kaito and Akaito." S said softly.

"Who's Akaito?" Len asked in confusion and Miku put her head in her hands and cried softly. Luka wrapped her arms around Miku and lifted her face, pressing a soft, loving kiss into her weeping mouth.

"Do not cry, Miku. I love you and I have loved you forever," Luka said. Miku hiccupped, feeling the weird sensation of many cocks inside the pink haired girls mouth as she kissed Miku again, but then enjoying the feeling she let herself be comforted.

"Oh! Luka... I love you too..." Miku sighed and waved at S. "Thank you S, if it wasn't for you, Luka and I wouldn't have gotten together."

"You're welcome. I wish you every happiness together," S smiled knowingly, and pulled Kaito into an empty broom closet. There was a secret door in it and he turned the knob, entering into a dimly lit room with Barry Manilow playing softly in the background.

"Oh!" Kaito exclaimed in amazement. "I didn't know there was a secret room like this in our studio."

"I know everything about you, Kaito. That means I also know everything about your studio. This place has a special magic property to it. When I chant the words, "Incarnatum Isendiuosnessslioloinlsiaps" then everything I want will happen, and nobody can ever do anything to us, or stop us from being together, because all the power of the earth goddess allmother will be mine forever!" S laughed crazily.

"Wait! That is too much power!" Kaito exclaimed, clutching onto S's manly chest, pleadfully levelling begging blue eyes up at him in alarm and lust.

"It is too late! No one can stop me now..." S said in a voice deeply full of much power. "I have said the magic words. Now, all shall bow to me. Even you, Kaito! You will be my love slave from now on, and we will sing duets every day. You will not be able to live without me."

"Master!" Kaito gasped out, feeling something in his pants, and looking down there were tentacles, black and writhing, touching him all over. "O-oh! No! Wait, this isn't..!"

"Just give in, my lovely, sweet bluenette. I will give you all the ice cream your heart desires... but first, you must suck out all of my sweet cream into your body's deepest cavities!" S's voice boomed and his clothes shredded, ruining all the work the Vocaloids had done to create a new Vocaloid look for him. But it didn't matter, because his naked body was glorious.

Shining in the dim light of the room, S's tumuscence shone brightly, giving off an unnatural light. The gentle vein on his lovestaff stood out and pulsed slightly with lifegiving blood in it. Kaito fell too his knees, opening his mouth.

"Please Master, let me suck out your cream!" The bluenette begged tearfully. His eyes took in the enormous 12 inch and one quarter inche cock, it was three inches in diameter, and hard like a diamond and nudged the man's belly with its mouthwatering tip. It was a little smaller at the head and bigger at the root of the mans beautiful fuckrod. It was a truly magical sight.

Below the impressive manly vision of S's sex stick, shining jewels shone from his low-hanging ballsack. The clear crystals glistened with the flickering candlelight. Kaito longed to put that bedazzled load of scrotum into his mouth and suck on the shining semiprecious or maybe plastic stones that glittered wonderfully on the powerful man's testicles.

"I'm straight, Kaito." S explained softly, apologizing. "I am very, very straight, and that is why I won't fuck you, but I'll let you suck me off, and lick my lovely, bedazzled nads. You want me to splooge on your sweet, sexy face, right?"

"Please, Master... yes, I want that. Then, give me ice cream like you promised?" Kaito panted, his eyes partly lidded in lust for ice cream. S nodded briefly and jolted his lightly musculed hips towards the bluenette's waiting mouth. Licking like ice cream, it wasn't long until S sprayed his jizz across Kaito's soft lips and across his pale cheeks and a little bit up his nose by accident. He curled up his lips and snarled as he ejaculated, his vampire teeth glinting along with his sparkling nuts in the candlelight of the room.

"Fuck, Kaito, you are a good cocksucker. I'm amazed you could fit my whole length inside your mouth and hot sexy throat." S smiled down at the Vocaloid, who was coughing and wiping at his nose unhappily, jism dripping slimily down from his face onto the carpet, leaving tiny sparkles that played in the light. Barry Manilow stopped singing and "My Heart Will Go On" started playing in the background.

"Oh, I love this song," S said, and sang along to the lyrics perfectly. Kaito listened, enthralled, until it finished, then clapped enthusiastivcally. "You are really the best Vocaloid, Master. I am glad we will work together from now on. We can sing a duet every day."

"You are a good Vocaloid, Kaito, and I love you." S said and handed over a Tres Leches Brigadeiro ice cream cone. "I found this flavor last week and instantly thought of you. If there is any flavor of Daaz that really I think is Kaito flavored, it would be... this flavor. Please enjoy it."

Kaito closed his eyes blissfully as he enjoyed every last taste of the ice cream, beautiful ribbons of sparkling white cum still decorating his cheeks, then the two headed back out of the secret room, sharing a secret smile together before rejoining the others, the heartfelt musical strains of "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" fading out behind them as the door closed behind then.


End file.
